Terrance Laufeyson
"I'm the Prince of Tricksters. I can shape-shift. I can cast illusions, and all sorts of stuff. So please, quit being a knucklehead." ~Terrance Terrance is the son of the Trickster Norse God Loki, and is thought to be the first Norse demigod to go to Camp Half-Blood. He is barely fifteen years old and is a sophomore in his high school. Appearance: Although Terrance has the power to take any form he wants, Terrance's true form stands about 5'04", with a thin shape, but has a rather fit stomach and back areas, where some muscles are quite prominent. He has piercing green eyes and unkempt jet-black hair, just like his father. He wears glasses. He has earrings with emeralds. Personality: Terrance is a very mischievous and is at times disobedient to any higher authority, caring little about rules and just generally does what he wants. He loves to scare and play pranks on people, and is regarded as unpredictable, doing very unstable things just to see the reactions, like opening Pandora's Box. Also like his father, Terrance is manipulative and clever, and usually snakes his way out of certain situations when he gets the chance. But he isn't a bad kid; he does care deeply about those close to him. He can be immature sometimes, though. He is known to give and take absurd actions, such as insulting Zeus, adding cat ears to Poseidon's Hippocampi, or drawing a smile on Hades' face while he is sleeping, and on top of it all, took and used Hermes' sandals to complete the tasks. But he does listen to his grandfather Odin, if not reluctantly, and his uncle Thor. When he plays video games, he is a huge "troll", and loves to anger other gamers. He also likes sparring with his peers. However, Terrance also has a sensitive side, and can be seen crying silently if he is berated too harshly for his tricks. He cares deeply for his friends and family, even the brethren whom he has never even met. He is a rather neat person, and he cannot stand disorganized, dirty, or messy things in his room. He also has autism, but on a minor scale, and barely existent. He often ponders about the importance of this, as most demigods in Camp Half-Blood instead have ADHD and dyslexia, which actually benefit them. If he doesn't like someone, he will openly admit it, like the time he sent a poem to Zeus. The god nearly executed him, but the Norse gods defended Terrance. Biography Terrance Laufeyson was born on August 31st. He was raised by his biological mother and adopted father, which he has no memory of their names. Loki left Terrance in the mortal realm in fear that the other Asgardians would think that a son of Loki should be exterminated, due to their experiences with Loki himself and his other monstrous children. Thor, the god of thunder, however, believed that the boy was in a way quite different from his siblings, and just needed to be raised properly. So when Frost Giants found Terrance and killed his adoptive parents, Thor came and saved him, defeating the Frost Giants. He took the boy with him to Asgard, and began to tell him of his true heritage. Thor showed his father before him Odin, the ruler of Norse gods and the most powerful, and introduced Terrance. Through some thought and advice from his wife Frigg, Odin agreed to have Thor keep the boy. Through the years, Terrance developed more and more powers, each stranger than the last, and began to develop a personality like his father's. However, when Odin wanted him to go into the mortal realm to participate in schools with humans, Terrance's new education was in the form of middle and high schools, which proved troublesome. Terrance was being expelled from these schools for all sorts of things, causing mayhem and irreplaceable damage, harassing other students in the form of mind-bending tricks and pranks, etc. Eventually, this got the Greek goddess of wisdom Athena's attention. At first she believed it was not her responsibility, as this was a Norse demigod, until she learned that he was also the son of Loki and challenged the Big Three of the Norse pantheon. She developed somewhat of an interest, and she came to Asgard to see Odin. She told him that the mortal schools just were not working out, and advised for him to go to Camp Half-Blood. Seeing this as a new opportunity due to the other demigods, Odin took her thoughts under consideration and dismissed her back to Mount Olympus, home of the Greek gods. Terrance and Thor were told of Camp Half-Blood, and Thor was enthusiastic to the idea. Terrance just saw this as a new chance to raise hell, and was thus happy too. Thor personally took Terrance to Camp Half-Blood, and made him promise not to cause any further trouble. Demigod Powers: As a demigod of mischief, Terrance is capable of many things; Shape-shifting: Terrance can take the form of anyone or anything he can think of down to the molecular level. Mind-Reading: Terrance can read the minds of any mortal he sees. He usually uses this ability when he wants to find out a worst fear of someone, then casts illusions to torment with that fear. Teleportation: Terrance can teleport anywhere he wants in the mortal realm in an instant. Illusion-Casting: He can cast realistic illusions and visual tricks. Flight: He can fly and float around. Invisibility: He can turn invisible at will and back. Intangibility: He can phase through solid objects and can allow objects can phase through him. In short, he can be untouchable if he wants to be. Cryokinesis: Through inheritance of his father, Terrance is also part Jotun, and can manipulate frost and ice to his will. Electrokinesis: From his heredity and teachings from his uncle Thor, he can generate and harness godly electric energy, and can summon vast thunderstorms to strike down with great force anywhere at any given time, though not to the level of the God of Thunder himself. Command over Death: Due to being the younger brother of Hel, the Norse goddess of the dead and the Underworld, Terrance can see the souls of others, and can raise the dead, but on a smaller scale compared to Hel's. Asgardian Prowess: Being an Asgardian, he is stronger and faster in Asgard than he is anywhere else, and his magic becomes even more potent. Note: These are just the abilities he has been sighted using. Nobody, not even Odin, knows what Terrance is capable of if he truly took a threat seriously. Weaknesses: Mystical Metals: The only thing known to kill gods and demigods, it is very possible it can kill Terrance too. Naivety: Terrance can be childish sometimes, and is arguably naive. Boredom: Just like his father Loki, Terrance easily grows bored, and needs projects constantly, new things to learn, in order to distract him. He can also be easily distracted from matters at hand by more interesting things coming along. Signature Weapon: Usually, Terrance uses his sharp wit and intelligence, as well as manipulation, to get out of trouble, but when force is needed, he has a pair of ballistic knives called "Tooth and Nail". The appearance of these knives look almost identical to standard ballistic knives, except the blades are light-green in color and made of a dyed mixture of titanium and bone steel, are about 9'' long, and can be ejected outward like a bullet. The blades can be retrieved and reloaded back into the handle. During his time in Asgard, he has been taught to use his powers during combat excellently, and is an almost-unmatched knife-fighter. Poem to Zeus: Terrance dislikes Zeus, the greek king of the gods, and openly expressed it to a poem he sent to the God Council of Mount. Olympus. "Zeus, there's so many things about you that sicken my organs. For example, you tongue-kiss your sister. That's grosser than a Gorgon! Did I mention you're also a shape-shifting rapist? Allow me to demonstrate some Scandinavian truth and greatness! I would probably kick your ass with my trickery and magic force, '' ''Because I don't get nice, I get '''Norse'.'' Who would ever worship someone as abusive as Zeus is? You're ruthless to humans! '' ''Your crew is like the clash of the douches. Ruling over the Greeks: a people weak and frightened! Your glory days are over. The Oracle shoulda told'ya. I'll kick your wrinkly dick back in your toga like 'Opa!' I'd tell you to make like your father and swallow my babies, and maybe spit in your face, but you'd probably like it!" Skills: Cooking: Terrance can cook and roast very well, and is noted to make some of the best pasta and garlic bread. Piano and Violin: When he feels peaceful, Terrance has complete mastery over the piano and violin. Wit and Manipulation: He is very cunning and clever, and is an excellent speaker, and he can successfully convince even the most stubborn people when he feels like it. He is a fast thinker and makes puns rather often. Combat: He is a shockingly skilled knife-fighter and can end a fight with him on top in seconds. Art: He can draw and paint well, and has photographic memory. Pranking: He would not be a demigod of mischief if he did not have talent in the mayhem of the sort. He knows every trick, from those developed in the stone age to modern. He even makes his own tricks and often puts a twist on ones he's borrowing. Trivia: * Terrance has done several mind-blowing feats just for his own amusement. He has stolen Pandora's Box for his own amusement and added rabbit ears on each of Cerberus' heads at least twice, with the bonus of drawing a smile on Hades' face while he was sleeping. He has also placed a whoopie-cushion on the throne of Amaterasu, the japanese solar goddess. * He once fought the Aztec god Quetzalcoatl on a one-on-one fight... and won. It was later revealed that Terrance was merely toying with him. * He is mostly of italian and german heritage. * He has never met his other siblings. * He is pansexual in relationship preferences. * His favorite video games are Minecraft and Call of Duty: Black Ops 2. * His room can only be described as strange; almost everything in it is either floating midair, or upside-down on the ceiling. * Although he usually uses his puns and wit as a source of humor, he does pull out the "Yo Mama" jokes every now and then. * Even though he isn't a brony, he does like the song "Discord" by The Living Tombstone. Category:Demigod Category:Norse Demigods Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Italian Category:Americans Category:Powerful Category:Protagonist Category:Magic Category:Electrokinesis Category:Immortals Category:Single Category:Green Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:15 years old